John
John & Gannon X Kart is a crossover game released in july 6 2012 Playable Drivers(John) Name:John Born:13/11/1984 Kart:his car - medium speed:57 weight:69 acceleration:32 handling:80 Drift:30 Name:Robo Born:23/09/2754 Kart:Jetboard - small Speed:75 weight:34 acceleration:25 handling:43 Drift:43 ' ' Name:Cosmo Born:27/11/1997 Kart:Sunshine Rose - light Speed:47 weight:38 acceleration:58 handling:25 drift:65 ' ' Name:Amalia Born:14/01/1487 Kart:Flower Kart - Light Speed:32 weight:28 acceleration:55 handling:75 Drift:22 ' ' Name:Johnstein Born:18/12/2010 Kart:Doctor's Kart ride - Large speed:15 weight:68 acceleration:60 handling:54 Drift:50 Name:Gaston Born:23/03/1799 Kart:Motobike - Very Medium Speed:68 weight:49 acceleration:53 handling:47 Drift:22 ' ' Name:Lefou Born:14/03/1812 Kart:Tricycle - little large Speed:47 weight:56 acceleration:10 Handling:67 Drift:30 ' ' Name:Claude Frollo Born:15/05/1783 Kart:his own Horse - Medium Speed:57 weight:40 acceleration:78 handling:63 Drift:45 ' ' Name:Panty Anarchy Born:Heaven Kart:See-Through - large Speed:82 Weight:67 Acceleration:31 Handling:41 Drift:55 ' ' Name:Stocking Anarchy Born:Heaven Kart:Beauty Angel - Medium Speed:55 weight:35 acceleration:84 handling:65 drift:70 ' ' Name:Amingo Born:Unknown Kart:Cactus Car - Very Large Speed:34 weight:85 acceleration:78 handling:57 drift:42 ' ' Name:King Harinkian aka The King Born:14/12/1137 Kart:Black Bull - Large Speed:87 weight:73 acceleration:65 handling:17 drift:25 ' ' Name:Pinkie Pie Born:Ponyville Kart:Cupcake Car - little Large Speed:58 weight:80 acceleration:64 handling:29 drift:37 Unlockable Drivers(John) Name:Amy Rose Born:Mobius Kart:her car from Sonic Drift 1 & 2 - light medium Speed:38 weight:69 acceleration:79 handling:54 drift:48 ' ' Name:Angry Joe Born:6/05/1988 Kart:The Angry Car - light small speed:72 weight:27 acceleration:52 handling:80 drift:37 ' ' Name:Insane Pinkie Born:Ponyville Kart:Killer cupcake - medium Speed:62 weight:68 acceleration::70 handling:32 drift:40 ' ' Name:The Green Biker Dude Born:21XX Kart:Future Bike - Medium Speed:57 weight:60 acceleration:35 handling:78 drift:59 ' ' Name:Agito90 Born:14/08/1989 Kart:Dark rider - small Speed:85 weight:20 acceleration:64 handling:38 drift:58 ' ' Name:Don Ramon Valdes Born:2/09/1923 Kart:El Chavo kart - small Speed:28 weight:30 acceleration:60 handling:43 drift:76 Playable Drivers(Gannon) ' ' Name:GannonX Born:15/06/1998 Kart:My Little Landi kart - very small Speed:57,Weight:30,Acceleration:67,handling:50,drift:24 ' ' Names:Ami & Yumi Born:13/04/1974(Yumi) Born:24/07/1976(Ami) Kart:Hi Hi puffy car - light medium Speed:68 Weight:59 acceleration:49 handling:30 Drift:50 ' ' Name:Crazy Dave Born:15/03/1965 Kart:His Car - Large Speed:45 weight:58 acceleration:73 handling:47 drift:27 Name:Red Angry Bird Born:unkown Kart:The Angry Birds Kart - very small Speed:24,weight:17,acceleration:86,handling:62,drift:42 Name:Redford Born:Redford universe Kart:Monster star - large Speed:57 weight:66 acceleration:48 handling:37 drift:78 ' ' Name:Gumball Watterson Born:04/10/1999 Kart:Mom's car - medium Speed:60 weight:53 acceleration:39 handling:6 drift:25 ' ' Name:Swampy Born:In the Sewers Kart:Duck like car - light Speed:42 weight:54 acceleration:61 handling:84 drift:28 Name:Trigger Happy Born:uknown Kart:Crazy Bullet - Medium Speed:23 weight:68 acceleration:56 handling:37 drift:10 ' ' Name:Wreck-it Ralph Born:Video Game world Kart:Builder explosion - large speed:63 weight:86 acceleration:39 handling:58 drift:49 ' ' Name:U.B. Funkey Born:U.B. World Kart:GO Kart - small speed:62 weight:19 acceleration:49 handling:29 drift:83 ' ' Name:Candace Born:23/12/1989 Kart:Beauty Penguin - light Speed:48 weight:56 acceleration:20 handling:86 drift:58 ' ' Name:Dexter Born:16/06/1995 Kart:Dexbot - very large Speed:89 weight:85 acceleration:13 handling:57 drift:61 ' ' Name:Yoshi Born:Yoshi Island Kart:Egg-Kart - medium Speed:40 weight:50 acceleration:67 handling:59 drift:46 Unlockable Drivers(Gannon X) Name:Kirby Born:Dreamland Kart:Pink Kart - small Speed:73 weight:13 acceleration:54 handling:61 drift:5 ' ' Name:Johnny Bravo Born:02/05/1981 Kart:Sexy Bravo - very medium Speed:75 weight:68 acceleration:49 handling:12 drift:34 ' ' Name:Deedee born:03/04/1996 Kart:Ballerina Kart - large Speed:45 weight:75 acceleration:87 handling:73 drift:56 Name:Flank West Born:04/03/1972 Kart:Market craft - large Speed:52 weight:76 acceleration:57 handling:84 drift:36 ' Name:Sackboy' Born:??? Kart:Sackkart - medium Speed:67 weight:64 acceleration:87 handling:54 drift:35 ' ' Name:Pichu Born:Pokemon world Kart:Yellow kart - very small Speed:90 weight:12 acceleration:36 handling:63 drift:28 Secret Drivers Name:Akuma/Gouki Born:uknown(possibly Japan) Kart:Raging Demon - Medium Speed:92 weight:68 acceleration:89 handling:87 Drift:85 Name:??? Born:??? Kart:Motobike - medium Speed:??? Weight:??? acceleration:??? handling:??? drift:??? Bosses(Cups) John Cup Name:Bizzaro John Born:uknown Kart: his Bizzaro car - medium Speed:??? weight:76 acceleration:67 handling:??? drift:??? Cosmo Cup Name:Dark Cosmo Born:Same date as Cosmo Kart:Dark Rose - medium Speed:78 weight:57 acceleration:??? handling:??? drift:??? Gaston Cup Name:Beast(Prince Adam) Born:09/12/1806 Kart:The Beast - large Speed:75 weight:??? acceleration:43 handling:63 drift:27 Frollo Cup Name:Quasimodo Born:27/12/1823 Kart:Hunchback Dong - large Speed:23 weight:77 acceleration:88 handling:??? drift:??? Panty & Stocking Cup Names:Scanty & Kneesocks Born:unknown Kart:The Sexy Demon - Medium Speed:65 weight:54 acceleration:??? handling:??? drift:??? Gannon X Cup Name:Nega Gannon Born:same date as GannonX Kart:My little Darkness kart - small Speed:57 weight:34 acceleration:92 handling:??? drift:??? Crazy Dave Cup ' ' Name:Professor Edgar George Zomboss Born:12/08/1912 Kart:Zombot - Extremely Large Speed:5 weight:100 acceleration:56 handling:75 drift:29 Red Angry Bird Cup Name:King Pig Born:unknown Kart:Pig Kart - low medium speed:57 weight:34 acceleration:??? handling:??? drift:??? Swampy Cup Name:Cranky Born:In the sewers Kart:Angry Alligator - medium Speed:32 weight:57 acceleration:??? handling:44 drift:72 Dexter Cup ' ' Name:Mandark born:28/03/1995 Kart:Mandbot - very large Speed:79 weight:86 acceleration:21 handling:67 drift:10 Courses #'City of nowhere,USA' #'Robotropolis City,Utopia' #'Space Colony Eurasia,Utopia' #'Village of Flowers,Wakfu world' #'Dr. Flankenstein Castle,Germany' #'Paris,France' #'Gaston's World,France' #'Notre Dame,France' #'Daten City,Japan' #'Daten Race,Japan' #'Chichen Itza,Mexico' #'King's Garden,Hyrule' #'Equestria,Ponyville' #'Gannon X's World' #'Tokyo,Japan' #'Angry Birds world,USA' #'Crazy Dave's Garden,USA' #'The Amazing world of Gumball,USA' Category:John Games Category:Gannon X Games Category:Racing Games